A New Love
by Wulfster
Summary: InuYasha and Sango have been sneaking around with their emotions. They tell the others and Kagome's reaction throws her into the arms of another InuSango KagSessh
1. Chapter 1

The world was calm, and the Inu gang had stopped to rest, to the dissmay of a certain half demon.

"Why the hell did we have to stop now?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily,

"Because we're all tired, so just be quiet and rest." Kagome said, Inu-Yasha turned and looked away, he found himself face to face with Shippo.

"Inu-Yasha, you should be nicer to Kagome, besides she is your girlfriend." Inu-Yasha brought his face straight to the fox's head. "OWWW!" whined shippo as he ran to Kagome.

"Inu-Yahsa, SIT!" Inu-Yasha hit the ground with such force that a perfect imprint f his face was visible when he stood up. Sango rolled her eyes, and Miroku just continued trying to grab Sango's ass. The night went on, Inu-Yasha cursing under his breath and Sango slapping Miroku every hour or so.When the rest of the gang fell asleep, Sango looked around and walked off into the night. She stopped at a smal stream, and sat down and looked at the stars through the trees.Inu-Yasha saw Sango leave, and followed her, he jumped into the tree above her. She saw him and jumped up startled.

"Inu-Yasha! You scared me." she said laughing. He smiled and jumped down. He grabbed her in his arms, and they kissed.

"Inu-Yasha, we can't keep sneaking around.. It will just hurt the others more and more, if they found out how long we kept it a secret." Inu-Yasha looked down at her and said,

"If you want to tell them, you can. Just be careful of how you do, you dont want to hurt them." Sango nodded and stood their in the half demons arms. He pulled her down, and they where laying in the grass, Sango looked up at Inu-Yasha, who just smiled back at her. She sighed, and fell asleep in his arms.

Inu-Yasha stared up at the stars. He sighed and looked dwn at the sleeping angel in his arms.

"How did a demon hunter, and a half demon fall in love?" he asked the wind as it blew past him. He sighed and picked Sango up and carried her back to camp. Kirara saw them coming and ran up to Inu-Yasha. She jumped up on his shoulder and rubbed up against his neck. He laughed, and laid Sango on her mat. He jumped up into the nearby tree, and sat their with kirara falling asleep in his lap. He smiled and fell asleep sitting in the tree.

The next morning, Sango awoke when Kirara waas mewing softly in her ear. She sat up, and hoping to see Inu-Yasha still next to her, she saw him walking out into the forest. Kagme turned and saw that Sango had awoken, and was staring at Inu-Yahsa's backside.

"It's very nice isn't it?" Sango nodded absent mindly, "Sango, are you paying attention?" Sango looked over at her, and said softly,

"Kagome i need to tell you something."

Inu-Yasha smiled brodaly as he walked through teh forest. He stopped and picked a small flower, and twisted it around in his hands. He sighed, nad turned back to head towards camp, his ears picked up the sound of Kagome crying. His heart fell, but he knew why she was.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said to himself as he walked back toward camp. When he entered the camp, Kagome slapped him hard. He looked down at her,

"Is it true Inu-Yasha?" He nodded, and she slapped him again. Sango walked overer to her and grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Kagome, this is not the end of our friendship. I hoped you would be happy for us."

"All i have done is tryed to be happy for everyone, and look for the shards and be a good fighter, and a helpful friend. And when i did find something, someone i loved, i found that i couldn't have this sliver of happiness. I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Inu'Yahsa went to say something, but Sango stopped him. Kagome grabbed her bag and walked off back in the direction of Kaede's village and the well. Miroku, who had just awoken, looked over at Inu-Yasha and Sango.

"Inu-Yasha, what did you say this time?" Inu-Yasha looked over at him,

"The same thing I have to tell you." Miroku looked over at him puzzled " The truth ism that me and Sango have been sneaking around you and Kagome. We are in love." Miroku looked over at him and smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you two. All that i ask is that you keep each other happy." Inu-Yasha smiled and looked over at Sango, who asked him before he asked her,

"Why couldn't Kagome taken it this way?"


	2. Chapter 2

Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waited for a month, and Kagome still hadn't come back through the well. They were getting worried, so Sango decided to send Inu-Yasha through the well to get her.

"I can't do that, she'll kill me." Inu-Yasha protested. Sango folded her arms, and Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath. "Dammit, I'll go, but i doubt she'll come back." He jumped down the well and in a flash of light, was in Kagome's time. He walked to a small corner of the shrine where she had put a set of clothes from her time, so he wouldn't look out of place. He walked out of the building and started toward Kagome's house. Before he got halfway there, He saw Kagome walking with her friends, Inu-Yasha put a baseball cap on over his ears, and walked over to them.

"Hey Kagome." She turned sharply and saw Inu-Yasha walking over to her. Her friends stred at her.

"Who is that, is he your boyfriend?" Yuka asked excitedly as he walked over.

"No silly, Hojo's her boy friend" replied Ayuma.

"Will you guys stop talking about me like i'm not here." Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha unbelievably. "What are you doing here?"

"Sango asked me to come here and get you."

"I wont go back, I'm going to stay here. You and her can just go and live your lives happily. You don't need me around anymore." Inu-Yasha sighed angrily and said,

"Fine stay here and rot, we don't need you anyway." He stormed off and her friends looked at her shocked.

"You are right, that guy is a jerk. You are better off staying away from him." Kagome nodded and turned around and continued walking with her friends. Inu-Yasha jumped back through the well, and jumped out through the other side. Sango looked at him and al he said was,

"She's not coming." ad he walked off. Sango looked at Shippo who shrugged and said,

"He was probably jsut being himself. Or shes still angry about you and Inu-Yasha." Sango sighed,

"If I knew she would react this way i would have just kept it a secret."

"Inu-Yasha was right, for once, if you keep it a secret, the reaction would have just been a thousand times worst, besides, she'll come back, she still our friend. Right?"

"Yeah, she probably just needs some time to think."

"Kagome? Are you listening?" Eri asked watching Kagome stare off into space.

"Sorry, i was just thinking of my friends. I have to talk to them, i may have over reacted to their relationship."

"Oh, so Iun-Yasha dumped you for that Sango girl?"

"No, it's not that, it's that they have been hiding from me. I guess i just got mad that they didn't trust me."

"Kagome, you couldn't lie your way out of a paper bag, you where jealous, and you still are. They don't deserve a friend like you if they couldn't have just told you." Yura said sternly. Kagome sighed and got up,

"Guys, i'm going on vacation with my grandpa, i'll call you when i get back." They nodded, and Kagome grabbed her bag and walked off toward her house. She go to the wel, and jumped down and climbed out of the other side. She looked around and saw Shippo and Sango walking toward the village. Shippo turned toward her, and Kagome signaled for him to be quiet. He nodded and she followed behind, hoping not to be noticed by Sango. She walked into the village and went straight to Kaede's hut.

Where you trying to avoid my brother?" asked a familar voice behind her. She jumped and turned and saw the figure walking through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer forgot for the last two chapters I am super sure I don't own Inu-Yasha but it would be totally awesome if I did.

As Before I Said, If Characters Are Out Of Character, I'm Sorry You Had Such A Boring Life You Noticed 

Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru walked out of the forest, followed closely by his toad servant, and Rin. Kagome stepped back, and tripped over a small root. She braced herself to fall, but found herself being lifted up. Shesshomaru put her back down the ground and said,

"Me and you have the same dilemma, my brother has fallen in love with a demon slayer. The problem being that, in battle, they together might be able to defeat me."

"Oh, my lord, there are nothing but a half-demon and a human. They could never defeat you." The small toad demon said. Sesshomaru just continued speaking.

"If they where to separate, both of us could benefit. You get my pathetic brother. And I can live with the knowledge that in no way I could be beaten." Kagome nodded and said,

"Why should I help you, they are my friends shouldn't I defend them?"

"Why would you defend the people who hurt you?" he countered as he walked back towards the forest. Kagome stood there thinking. She looked up at the clouds and said,

"They can't be my friends, if they could break my heart and just keep living happily without me. Shesshomaru, I'll come with you and help you." He nodded and just continued walking. Kagome followed him as he disappeared into the forest.

"Shippo what are you looking at?" Sango asked,

"Oh, umm, nothing."

"Shippo, tell me the truth." Sango said as she held the fox demon upside down. He started laughing said,

"Kagome was walking behind us, but she said not to tell you." Sango dropped him and looked behind her. As she did, Inu-Yasha walked up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"I smell Shesshomaru, and Kagome." Sango turned to him,"I think he took her to try and get to me. We have to go after them."

"We need Miroku. I think he's over in the fields, probably trying to convince all the women to sleep with him." Shippo said as Inu-Yasha started to run to the forest, Sango following close behind him.

"They're coming this way." Jaken said as he ran up to Sesshomaru. The great demon nodded and picked up Kagome, and placed her on Ah-Un. HE started running full speed, with the two-headed dragon barley keeping up. They ran at this past for an hour, until Shesshomaru finally stopped in front of an enormous castle. Kagome jumped off of Ah-Un and helped Rin off.

"What is this place?" she asked while studying the castle's exterior.

"This is my home, you can stay here as long as you feel necessary." She nodded and Rin grabbed her hand.

"Come this way," she pulled Kagome along to a small building off to the side. "This is where I play, cause I'm not supposed to play in the castle. Sesshomaru says that I could get hurt or break something, so he had Jaken build this for me." Kagome was surprised, Sesshomaru had this building built so the young girl would not come to harm, she had thought that he was a cold-hearted demon, ruthless and uncaring. She smiled at the thought and followed the young girl as she walked into the building. There where two small chairs, and a table that had a few wooden toys on it. Rin ran over to the table and picked one of the toys up and started to play with it, Kagome smiled and walked over next her and watched the little girl play with the small toys


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha / Mentís: no poseo Inu-Yasha**

_You all know what im going to say here, the characters blah blah blah _

Inu-Yasha stopped in the middle of the forest. Sango ran up to him,

"Why did you stop?"

"Their trail ends here, he ran from here fast enough not to leave a trail. Wait, his servant's slow." Inu-Yasha dropped to the ground and sniffed the dirt for a few seconds. He stood up and pointd of to the east.

"He went that way." Sango nodded and followed after Inu-Yasha as he sped off after the toad demon.

"Why is Jaken late?" Kagome asked Rin as they walked to the castle.

"He runs off in the opposite direction, then he does this magic thing with his staff, and he appears in the castle's main hall." Kagome nodded as they walked through he main entrance of the castle. Rin led her down the long main hall to a large dinning room. Rin took her to a seat at one end of the table and Rin moved ad sat down near the other end. Sesshomaru walked in a dn sat at the opposite end of Kagome.

"So, Kagome, what do you think of my home?" He asked taking a small drink from his wineglass.

"It's amazing." Was all Kagome could say, still somewhat shocked that she had never seen this place during her journey for the jewel shards.

"As you know, Inu-Yasha is following my servant right now, farther from the castle. You can stay here and plan whatever you want to get the half-breed back." He looked into her eyes, "Although such beauty us wasted on such a weak individual." Kagome blushed a deep red and looked down at the table's top.

"I'll stay for awhile, but I don't think I want him back. Just for him to feel the way I felt." Sesshomaru nodded,

"If it is heartbreak you want for my brother, or a renewed realtionship, it will not matter. Just as long as he a the slayer are no longer together." Kagome looked at him,

"What is the real reason you do not want them together?" He looked at her and said,

"Simply out, I don't want him to mate with a human, and further disgrace our family. The slayer is too strong to just kill after she is marked, unlike you. " Kagome sighed at that last remark, "Just so long as it can be stopped." Kagome nodded.

"I'll help you stp their relationship, I never want to be with him. He thinks he can toy with me, he's sorely mistaken." Sesshomaru cracked a small smile and nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, when Jaken walked in with food for everyone.

"Damn that toad!" Inu-Yasha yelled standing in the middle of a large meadow. Sango grabbed his shoulders,

"Sesshomaru's not that stupid as to kill Kagome right now, he'd want you to suffer first. We have time to find them. Let's go back to the village and get Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. We'll search the forest and find them, hopefully before anything else does." Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Why couldn't she have just walke into the village, or told you she had come out of the well, instead of sneaking around?" Sango shrugged. Inu-Yasha picked her up and started to run for the village.

"Why did you pick me up, I could just as easily ran myself?" He chuckled,

"You are out of breath and tired, you'd have ran twenty feet before falling down." She glared at him and then started laughing. In all of twenty minutes they were back in the village, Miroku waiting for them with Shippo sitting on his shoulder.

"Have you found Kagome yet?" Shippo asked as they walked up. Inu-Yasha shook his head,

"Sesshomaru's little toad servant led us in the wrong direction. We need to search the entire forest, before they get to far away." Miroku nodded, Sango motioned for Kirara, and she transformed. Mirokus and Sango jumped onto the cat demons back, and Shippo hopped up onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder. They took off in search of their friend.


End file.
